1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a necktie.
2. Prior Art:
Hitherto, neckties have been prepared by sewing a cloth, etc. into a belt-like form. When putting on a necktie, the intermediate section is put below the collar of a cutter shirt and the portions extending out of the collar are tied in a peculiar tying way so that an inverted cone-shaped knot may be formed.
However, a problem exists in that it is troublesome to tie the necktie in such tying way, and moreover, when the conventional necktie is tied in the above way, the portions extending from the knot bear easily the wrinkle and often fail to have a clear-cut appearance. Furthermore, when it is hot or when a user of the necktie wishes to relax himself and pulls down the knot, the knot is not loosened but tightened.
What is more, the tied section of a necktie is always substantially the same portion. Accordingly, even after the necktie is untied, the wrinkle still remains in that portion and therefore the portion is apt to become soiled and dirty. If it gets dirty, the whole necktie has to be cleaned, which is quite inconvenient.